The invention generally relates to light emitting diode devices. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention relate to illumination systems and methods for controlling such systems.
There are specialized lighting systems that can be arranged to provide color-changing lighting effects (e.g. color-changing LED lighting systems or lighting systems with moving filters or the like). Some such systems may be arranged in a network configurations to generate coordinated lighting effects. Lighting systems to generate coordinated lighting effects typically are popular in theater lighting and are also becoming popular in other venues where color changing lighting effects are desirable. There are also color changing lighting systems that are not associated with a network. Such systems may include a number of lighting components that may not be synchronized.
An embodiment of the present invention is a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus comprises a processor wherein the processor is configured to control a color-changing lighting effect generated by the lighting apparatus; wherein the processor is further configured to monitor an operating power source; and wherein the processor is further configured to synchronize the color-changing lighting effect in coordination with a parameter of the operating power source.
An embodiment of the present invention is a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus comprises a processor wherein the processor is configured to execute a program to control a lighting effect generated by the lighting apparatus; the processor is further configured to monitor an operating power source; and the processor is further configured to synchronize the execution of the program in coordination with a parameter of the operating power source.
An embodiment of the present invention is a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus comprises a processor wherein the processor is configured to control a lighting effect generated by the lighting apparatus; the processor is further configured to monitor a parameter of an operating power source; and the processor is further configured to synchronize the lighting effect in coordination with the parameter.
An embodiment of the present invention is a method of generating a lighting effect. The method comprises the steps of: providing an lighting apparatus; providing power to the lighting apparatus; causing the lighting apparatus to monitor at least one parameter of the power provided to the lighting apparatus; and causing the lighting apparatus to generate a color changing lighting effect in sync with the at least one parameter.
An embodiment of the present invention is a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus comprises a processor wherein the processor is configured to execute a program to control a lighting effect generated by the lighting apparatus; the processor is further configured to receive a synchronizing signal from an external source; and the processor is further configured to synchronize the execution of the program in coordination the synchronizing signal.